My pet
by RedHatMeg
Summary: "After all – the pets should resemble their masters, right?" Series of oneshots about relations between kids from New Holland and their pets. First off: Toshiaki and Shelley. New Chapter! - Weird Girl and Mister Whiskers.
1. Petient and persisitent

**At first it was going to be a story only about Nassor, Toshiaki and their pets, but then I thought that it would be awesome to make a series of oneshots about Victor and his classmates and their relations with their pets (minus Edgar and Bob, because, well, they had none). For now I give you two first shots about Toshiaki, Shelley, Nassor and Colossus.**

**Patient and persistant**

His parents didn't want to buy him a dog and he didn't want to have a goldfish or sea monkeys. When his mom said that cats are cute, he said that they're not (he also didn't want to have anything in common with Weird Girl). He was begging his parents to buy him a rat (he always wanted to have a lab rat), they refused, instead proposing a hamster. But he thought that hamsters are just stupid. His father pointed at a frog, however Toshiaki was more fascinated with a nearby snake.

All three of them – Toshiaki, his mom and his dad – spent almost half an hour looking for the right pet and could not agree about anything. His parents wanted him to have a nice, harmless and cute pet, while their son preferred more fierce and dangerous one. The mere thought that he would agree on some stupid, fluffy, cutesy-woodsy creature was insulting to him. After all – the pets should resemble their masters, right? And he wasn't cute or nice. He was a born winner.

He found his ideal pet in the weirdest place he would ever imagine. Just when he came back to terraries to renegotiate the buying of a snake, his eyes spotted other eyes in the terrarium next to it. The thing that was sitting there and looking at him with lazy, yet in some way intense expression, wasn't too big and too small. It was a turtle. There was many other turtles in the terrarium, but young Japanese was only looking at this particular one. Toshiaki observed it with interest and couldn't help the impression that turtle was doing the same. It had a dignity and Toshiaki couldn't deny it. This small reptile seemed to be above all things that was happening around him.

"I see you're interested in our turtles." The pet shop owner came to him and Toshiaki gazed at him for a moment to quickly return to the terrarium. "And did you know that they can live even hundred years?"

"Really?" Toshiaki's eyes narrowed and he observed the turtle with even bigger interest than earlier. After few seconds he finally turned to his parents and said, pointing at his chosen pet: "I want that turtle."

So this afternoon he came back home with a new companion. He didn't know why he chose to call him Shelley, this name was spinning in his head and seemed to fit the turtle for some reason. There was a times when Toshiaki was looking at his pet and thought that it was the most boring pet ever. His movements were slow, so slow that they seemed to be an act of laziness to the boy. But sometimes Shelley was doing something that reminded Toshiaki why he chose this particular pet among any others. When Toshiaki realized that Shelley was moving from one side of his terrarium (or sometimes even one corner of the room) to another, the boy couldn't resist the impression that his pet is very patient and very persistent when it came to achieving goals. Toshiaki really liked it about his turtle. After all he could be patient and persistent too.

Unfortunately Shelley died not achieving the promised hundred years. Put under care of reckless and ignorant neighbor, Shelley was poisoned with a garbage food said neighbor gave him instead of a salad leaf he was always getting. Toshiaki seemed to be unmoved by his turtle's demise (after all it was just a turtle), but sometimes, when he was looking at the empty terrarium, he felt a weird feeling. And then he was realizing that he missed his Shelley very much.


	2. Bigger than others

**To be fair, this was a reason I started this series. I've seen a fanart showing Nassor realizing that his hamster is dead and decided to focus on their relations. If you want to see the fanart, go to deviantArt and type: "frankenweenie he won't wake up".**

**Bigger than others**

Nassor got Colossus on his ninth birthday as a present from his auntie. At first Colossus seemed to be rather ordinary hamster, but when Nassor compared him once with his sister's hamster, he realized that Colossus is slightly bigger, even though both pets were, in fact, in the same age. Nassor liked it about him. He also was bigger than most of his schoolmates and even some of older kids. After all – the pets should resemble their masters, right?

The time was passing and Colossus was growing bigger and bigger with each month. Sometimes Nassor imagined that his hamster will grow big enough to scare off dogs that were intimidating his young master; big enough to ride on his back or even big enough to take over the world! Nassor always thought that Colossus was meant for great things. And even if he was bitten once or twice by him, the tall boy loved him with whole his heart. How could he not? Colossus understood perfectly how it was to be too big comparing to others. In all his dreams and all his child plays Colossus were always with him – the worthy companion of an explorer, pirate, detective, pharaoh… Nassor and Colossus were almost inseparable.

Until this horrible accident took place. It was a very sunny and warm Saturday. They were playing on the grass, while waiting for the guests on Nassor's parent's garden party. Nassor should have known to be careful, to be vigilant, to be _protective_. Even with his unusual for his kind size Colossus still was a small animal. And some of guests were coming with their cats and dogs. Cats and dogs that could easily mistook his beloved hamster with a fluffy chew toy. He should have took Colossus back to his cage for the rest of the party. But he didn't.

So it wasn't entirely their gym teacher's fault that her bulldog attacked Colossus, when he and Nassor were playing.

Nassor, at first was too scared to move, but after few seconds of watching how bulldog was chewing and shaking violently poor Colossus, he knelled in front of it and tried to reclaim the hamster with all his might. He remembered the sad expression of Colossus and his squeaks of pain. He remembered that the dog's owner quickly realized what's going on and she quickly ran to it.

"Bismarck drop it!" She ordered.

"Yes, you horrible beast! Drop Colossus or you will feel my wrath!" Nassor added.

The bulldog stopped struggling, sat on the grass and looked at both of them with puzzlement. For the longest and most horrible moment of his life Nassor waited for the dog to obey its master. When it finally loosened its teeth, letting poor Colossus go, Nassor carefully took the hamster in his shaky hands. Colossus was covered with blood and bulldog's saliva, but Nassor didn't care. He could feel his faithful companion move and breath, although his eyes was observing young boy with exhaustion like he was going to soon loose his consciousness.

"Dad!" Nassor showed the hamster to his father. "Dad, please, help him."

"I-I don't know how." He was clueless.

"Help, somebody help! Please…"

The boy was coming to every adult on the party and with every second he felt the tears coming to his eyes. But even when they were spilt nobody could help him. Even the town's vet thought it was too late, because dog completely devastated Colossus' vital organs. Nassor, however, was determined to save his friend. He ran to the bathroom, found the first aid kit and started to carefully wrap the bandage around the hamster, which became weaker and weaker with every moment. Boy's parents and the gym teacher came after him to tell him that this is futile, but he didn't listen. He desperately wanted to save Colossus' life. And finally, when Nassor finished fixing him and for the mere second thought that everything will be fine, Colossus' eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Before Nassor's very eyes was lying motionless body of a creature that was his best friend and soul mate.

"He's sleeping. He's just sleeping…" The boy tried to hold to hope, smiling bitterly.

"I'm afraid not, son." His father put the hand on Nassor's shoulder. His mother did the same.

"Nassor, sweetie, Colossus won't wake up."

"He won't… wake up?" He asked with pathetic voice and looked once again the hamster. "But, but… We've had so much to do. We wanted to see the world together. We wanted to be explorers. We wanted to… No it's impossible."

The sad truth was coming to him as he was observing the corpse of his hamster. New tears were running down his cheeks as he repeated:

"He won't wake up…" Nassor gently kept motionless Colossus closer to face to hold and stroke him one last time. "He's dead."

"He's gone." His sister embraced him. "I'm sorry."

He spent rest of the day in his room, crying and wondering what to do now. He felt despair, sadness and anger – at bulldog, at gym teacher and even at himself. He could still see Colossus' lifeless, bloodied body wrapped pathetically with bandage. The more he was thinking about it, the more miserable he felt. And he couldn't sleep.

Hearing cries of his son, Nassor's father came to him that night to talk. He sat on his bed and put comforting hand on boy's shoulder, smiling sincerely.

"Don't worry. We will buy you another hamster."

"I don't want another hamster. I want Colossus."

His dad quickly realized he made the mistake, so he retreated his hand.

"I'm sorry."

For a few seconds there was silence. And when they passed the man made another attempt in comforting his son.

"Do you remember when you were playing a pharaoh and Colossus was your royal pet?"

How could he forget? This memory was one of countless happy memories that came to his mind during this horrible day.

"Yes." He whispered and looked at his father. "So?"

"You know, when pharaoh's pet was dying, it had been buried with equal care as the pharaoh himself. You can't bring him back, but you can give him a decent funeral. Maybe not a pyramid covered in gold and jewels, but we have a crypt for hamsters on Pet Cemetery. What do you think?"

Nassor was silent for a moment, contemplating the offer. Suddenly a thought passed his mind and his spirit has been lifted for a bit.

"Yes, father. Let's give him a burial my dear Colossus deserves for his virtues."

Nassor's mourning was three months long and even when he thought that he reconciled with the fact that Colossus went to the better world, he still missed him. That was the moment, when his world stopped to be colorful. That was the moment, when he stopped to be happy and he hasn't smiled ever since.


	3. Someday you will dream about me

**It was hard to write about Weird Girl and Mister Whiskers... And don't worry, I will get to the proper aftermath of kids' experiment, but it will be probaby the last chapter.**

**Someday you will dream about me**

When Weird Girl spotted Mister Whiskers in the pet shop, she already knew that he was special. He had fluffy white fur and big, wide eyes staring right into the very soul of people passing him by. Most of them were scared of him, they thought he's creepy and weird. But Weird Girl didn't. She liked his eyes that was so very much like her own. She liked his fur that seemed to be created for her to brush it. She liked that he was creepy and weird. He was just perfect. After all – the pets should resemble their masters, right?

There was a peculiar link of understanding, almost a telepathic bond between two of them. Weird Girl liked to sit in the corner of the playground with Mister Whiskers and talk to him.

"Look, Mister Whiskers, Toshiaki and Bob are doing something. Oh, Toshiaki is so mean. I tell you, he won't have any friends and he will be very sad…"

She was carrying him around when being outside, and taking care of him when inside. She was often spending day in her room, brushing his messy fur or making a tea party with him and her dolls.

Her parents found her behavior disturbing, because she had no friends aside from this creepy cat. Her dad even said once (when he thought she and Mister Whiskers are asleep) that if it will go on, she will become a creepy cat lady. Weird Girl spent good amount of night thinking about what he really meant until she decided to ask about it the next day, but she forgot about it in the morning.

It's not that she didn't try to make friends. She was just too timid and too shy to go, play with somebody, not to mention that she didn't find such common games as hide-and-seek very amusing. As a matter of fact, the other children already considered her creepy and weird. Some of them (like Elsa or Victor) were polite enough to figure out some excuse as to why they have to leave her, but the more mean and more open with their feelings towards her.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?"

"Go away, creep! Shoo-shoo!"

"Could you stop staring into my soul?"

But when she took Mister Whiskers, it got even worse.

"Look, it's Weird Girl and her stupid cat."

She always had a feeling that Mister Whiskers felt sad because of those comments. So Weird Girl decided that spending time with other kids is useless and that she will have better time with Mister Whiskers. She started to go straight back home after school.

Soon she discovered also an interesting relation between the way the remains of Mister Whiskers' dinner was shaped in letter box, and the way the things was happening to people around her. First there was big 'B' and later that day Bob experienced a food poisoning. Then there was 'E' and Edgar had an accident with his new bike. The fact that manure her cat was leaving every morning, was shaped in first letters of their schoolmates' name was a sign that Mister Whiskers had a dream about things to come. And Weird Girl quickly realized that her cat is even more special than she thought. From now on she tried to warn everybody Mister Whiskers has dreamt about, but mostly her warnings were unheard even if they were coming true and people should know better.

"Don't worry, Mister Whiskers." She said after another failed attempt. "One day they will realize that they should listen to us. Someday you will also dream about me, right?"

She secretly waited for the day, when he will dream about her.

So then they were – two odd beings with wide eyes that were creeping everybody out. The most peculiar couple in the whole New Holland.

The day when she and other kids repeated Victor's experiment was the worst day of her life. Not only Mister Whiskers became abomination against nature by mutating with a bat; not only he was disobedient, when she tried to bring him home, but also he was taken from her during his fight with Sparky; taken in the most horrible way possible. When rest of the New Holland was trying to bring Sparky back, her eyes were still focused on the ashes of windmill, where her beloved Mister Whiskers was lying. She carefully went to the ruins to retrieve Mister Whiskers' corpse impaled by a long, rather thin wooden bold. His white fur that she loved so much to stroke, was now black because of previous mutation. His wide eyes were now hidden behind closed eyelids.

At one moment she wondered if he was really dead. For some strange reason even the view of his clearly dead body wasn't convincing enough, so she carefully took him with both hands and pull off from the bold. When she finally managed to do so; when she pulled lifeless body into a hug, not minding the black dirt he was covered with; when she couldn't feel any kind of movement, she finally realized that Mister Whiskers was really dead.

And she started to cry, still holding him tightly to her chest. In one horrible night, after making one gravely stupid decision, she lost her one true friend and faithful companion. There was many things she wanted to say to him, but she didn't know if Mister Whiskers will listen to her after all she had done.

The cheers from the outside was indicating that Victor once again had a dog. Weird Girl decided that it was a good moment to come out, so she directed towards the exit. The thought that Sparky killed Mister Whiskers and will live, while Mister Whiskers is dead, was hard to stand. She even felt hatred for Victor and Sparky.

However, when she left the windmill and joined once again the crowd around Victor and his dog, boy quickly found her and his expression changed into much sadder one. Weird Girl saw remorse in his eyes. She could practically read Victor's mind. A few seconds later other people fallowed his gaze and they finally saw her, standing in front of the fallen windmill, with summer dress covered with ash, wet cheeks and tight hold on the dead cat. The contrast between Victor and Weird Girl; between Sparky and Mister Whiskers was so prominent that left the whole town speechless.

Victor took two steps towards Weird Girl, but her parents quickly ran to their daughter.

"Sweetie, what were you doing there?" Worry was all over her mother's face.

"I've come for Mister Whiskers." Weird Girl said, putting the cat a little higher.

"You've come into dangerous place, where everything could fall on you, for a dead cat!?" Her father on the other hand, was very angry. "Young Lady, that was reckless!"

"Not to mention that this horrid creature almost killed my niece!" The mayor added, getting in front of the crowd. "You should let it rot there."

"Yes, get this monster out from here!"

"It's gross! Throw it away!"

Suddenly rest of the crowd started to agree with him, more or less loudly, and Weird Girl heard word 'monster' repeated from various directions. She also saw contempt and coldness in the eyes of the town's people. She felt hostility all around her. Why they were saying such things about Mister Whiskers? Why they were so cruel to her? New tears ran down her cheeks and the girl squeezed the cat tighter.

The nest thing she remembered, was that she started to run away. She didn't know if she wanted to get home. She just wanted to be as far from those people as possible. She heard Victor and her parents calling after her to stop, but she didn't listen. She was just running, and crying, and not knowing, where to go!

She realized that someone was chasing her only few seconds after. When she looked back, she saw her parents, Victor (along with Sparky) and – surprisingly – rest of her class, trying to stop her. Even Elsa was there.

"Weird Girl, wait!" Edgar called after her.

She didn't want to and she really thought that she will run away from them, but her parents were faster than her and soon they caught up to their daughter. The others stopped few steps away, Weird Girl's father, on the other hand, stood in front of her and gave a sincerely sad gaze before quickly pulling her into tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, honey." He whispered to her ear. "I know that you really loved Mister Whiskers."

His hug was warm and full of kindness. If it weren't for her cat's corpse, she would hug her dad back. Instead she started to cry once again. Once again there were many things she wanted to say, like: "It's all my fault. I shouldn't do this experiment. Then it wouldn't have happened… Now Mister Whiskers will never have a dream about me!" But she was just sobbing into her father's arm.

"It will be fine." He whispered, stroking gently her hair. "We will bury Mister Whiskers, sweetie, but now you need some sleep."

"They were all so _mean_ to him…"

"I know, honey." He broke the embrace and looked at his daughter with friendly smile. "They didn't know Mister Whiskers like us. We knew him as a lovely kitty, who was nice, fluffy and had prophetic dreams about people."

"Yeah." Victor cut in, also smiling.

"Well, he wasn't scratching anyone…" Toshiaki added.

"Or making weird noises…" Edgar said. "I guess, for a cat, he wasn't half bad."

"See, you're friends loved him too. We all will remember Mister Whiskers as a wonderful cat he was." Her dad uttered. Suddenly he took Weird Girl and lifter her up. Smiling once again, he spoke: "Come on, sweetie. Let's go home."

And so they did.

Her mourning was heartbreaking even for those, who didn't like her. She was sitting silent when being outside, and sobbing, when inside. Her classmates – especially Victor, Toshiaki and Nassor, who also lost their beloved pets once – tried to comfort her, but nothing helped. However, they were present on the Mister Whiskers' funeral and Weird Girl appreciated it. She felt that her whole world fell apart, when her only friend died, but there was a chance that after all this mess, she will find another one someday.


End file.
